1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a concrete insert device for use in anchoring objects to or hanging objects from a poured concrete slab, especially a concrete floor. More particularly, an insert, both simple to manufacture and easy to use, being a generally wedge-shaped and including a distorting surface to increase the engaging force power as additional force is applied to the anchor is disclosed.
2. Description of the Background
Concrete inserts and anchors are used extensively in both commercial and residential construction. Insert anchors provide means for anchoring objects to concrete slabs. These inserts are particularly useful for anchoring objects above or hanging objects below concrete slab floors. In use, these inserts are installed on the form prior to the concrete pour. Such inserts provide a coupling, generally a threaded anchor bolt, for attachment of objects to the finished concrete slab. For example, such inserts embedded in the lower side of a poured concrete floor in a multi-story building provide anchor points for the hanging of pipes and other similar objects or direct attachment points for the attachment of conduit, pipe clips or the like.
Commonly, these concrete inserts have been provided by static bolts embedded in the concrete or by inserts for engaging such bolts. These bolts or inserts are positioned on the form prior to the concrete pour. A conical support of plastic or other such material is often used to maintain the bolt in an upright position during pouring of the concrete slab. These inserts, although relatively easy to use, produce a static insert having no ability to force the anchoring surfaces outward to increase the engaging force as the anchored object exerts increased force on the coupling means. Other inserts have included threaded inserts which must be bolted through a hole in the form prior to the concrete pour. These inserts are time-consuming to install, the bolts must be removed prior to form removal and the forms are prematurely ruined by the holes drilled therein. Other static inserts have provided supports into which bolts may be inserted, being held therein by their enlarged heads.
The above described inserts all provide static anchors having no capability to increase the engaging force by forcing the anchoring surfaces outward as increased force is exerted on the anchor by the object suspended or anchored. Further, the described inserts may provide weaker anchors since the engaging area is generally so small. At least one of the above inserts suffers from an inconvenient and time-consuming means of installation. These and other disadvantages associated with such inserts are clear. The art has long sought a simple, easily manufactured, easily used, yet reliable and strong concrete insert anchor.